brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Jock
Jock Lindsey is a pilot who helped Indiana Jones escape from the Hovitos in Raiders of the Lost Ark. He has only appeared in one set, 7623 Temple Escape. Background An American, Jock Lindsey cut his teeth as a stunt pilot performing in Midwest US airshows and relocated to Venezuela after a rumored flight-related tragedy. In 1934, Lindsey flew Indiana Jones to South America to search for the Calendar of the Sun after the archaeologist was stranded in Havana. In the June of 1936, Lindsey flew Jones and Marcus Brody to Tibet, in search of Francis Beresford-Hope and his piece of the key to an underground Siberian tomb. While Jones and Brody went to Beresford-Hope's Cave, Lindsey stayed with the plane, OB1, in the valley. Lindsey was relaxing peacefully in the cockpit when he heard Jones yelling to start the plane - Jones, Brody, and Alex Beresford-Hope were running to the plane, being chased by Tibetan bandits. Lindsey started taxiing the plane, while the three boarded, accompanied by one of the bandits. As the plane started to take off, the engines died, and the plane fell off of a cliff. Luckily, Lindsey was able to restart the engines and avoid crashing. After the bandit was kicked out of the plane with a parachute, Lindsey flew the three men to Shanghai. Later that same year, Lindsey took Indiana Jones to Peru in his biplane OB-CPO, where the archaeologist retrieved (and immediately lost) the golden Chachapoyan idol before demanding a hurried retreat. While Jones was escaping from the Hovitos, Lindsey relaxed by trying to fish from the pontoon of his seaplane. Jones' arrival necessitated a hasty departure, and the fishing rod was lost. While the flight out was uneventful for Lindsey, Jones was aghast at having to share the front seat with Reggie. Following his adventures with the Ark of the Covenant, Jones hired Lindsey in order to get an aerial view of some ruins in the Aleutian Islands. In 1938, Lindsey took Jones over Florida to help the archaeologist in his hunt for the location of the Fountain of Youth. During that time, Lindsey spotted a small town and was so taken with it that he eventually returned in 1948 to establish a hangar on its waterfront with an air tour service to which he invited fellow members of the Society of Explorers and Adventurers to drink. In 1955, the small airfield was established as a hangar bar. Appearances * 7623 Temple Escape Video Game Appearances * LEGO Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures * LEGO Indiana Jones 2: The Adventure Continues Notes * In both the video games and the movie, Jock's hat is blue instead of black. * He has the text "AIR PIRATES" printed on the back of his torso. * On the back of the 7623 Temple Escape box, Jock has Satipo's face along with the character bubble on the top screen in LEGO Indiana Jones 2: The Adventure Continues. * His face is the same as Peter Parker's, which is a generic minifigure face in non-licensed themes. * Fred Sorenson, the actor who plays Jock, also played the pilot who saved the protagonists in the first Jurassic Park movie. Category:Indiana Jones minifigures Category:Minifigures introduced in 2008